Elizabeth Gilbert
by dianaemrys15
Summary: When Elizabeth Gilbert came back from her trip to Europe she didn't expect to be pulled into the supernatural world. What will happen when Klaus finds out there is another Doppelganger? Will Elizabeth sacrifice her life so Elena will live. What will happen when she starts to fall in love. Will she survive? And if she does will she remain human or is she destined to become immortal?
1. Character Information

**A/N please read! I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own anything that is unfamiliar to you. There are going to be some differences in this story to the TV show but for the most part it stays on canon. This will start in season 3. The reason my OC was gone was because she got accepted in a school program that travels through Europe. She is back for her senior year. She is Elena's identical twin sister and she knows about Vampires, Werewolves and Witches but does not know that Elena knows. This will be a Damon/OC story.**

Name: Elizabeth Anastasia Gilbert

Personality: Bubbly, Protective, Caring, Intelligent, Fiery, Open minded, Can be bitchy at times, Loving, Happy, Compassionate.

Appearance: Long Dark Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Creamy Olive skin, curves in all the right places, heart shaped face, white teeth, nice smile, High Cheekbones, Size C breasts, 5 ft 7 in. Slim.

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Species: Human

Family: Tatia Petrova (Deceased, Ancestor), Katerina Petrova (Undead, Many great Grandmother), John Gilbert (Deceased, Uncle/Biological Father), Isobel Flemming (Deceased, Biological Mother), Miranda Gilbert (Deceased, Mother), Jenna Sommers (Deceased, Aunt), Elena Gilbert (Alive, Twin Sister), Jeremy Gilbert .

Friends/Relationships: Caroline Forbes (Best Friend), Bonnie Bennett (Best Friend), Rebekah Mikaelson (Best Friend), Niklaus Mikaelson (Best Friend), Damon Salvatore (Best Friend/Boyfriend), Kol Mikaelson (Best Friend), Alaric Saltzman (Friend), Tyler Lockwood (Friend), Matt Donavon (Friend), Stefan Salvatore (Best Friend), Elijah Mikaelson (Friend)

Nicknames: Eli, Liz, Lizzy, Eliza, Liza, Beth, Bethy, E, Lizabeth, Ana, Stasia, Anastasia, Twin, Babe, Baby, Hottie, Beautiful, Love, Darling, Sweetheart, Sexy

Name: Caroline Gabriella Forbes

Portrayed By: Candice Accola

Name: Bonnie Emily Bennett

Portrayed by: Katerina Graham

Name: Elena Miranda Gilbert

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Name: Katerina Elisaveta Petrova/ Katherine Isabella Pierce

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Name: Matthew Jordan Donavon

Portrayed By: Zach Roerig

Name: Tyler Richard Lockwood

Portrayed By: Michael Trevino

Name: Stefan Alessandro Salvatore

Portrayed By: Paul Wesley

Name: Damon Leonardo Salvatore

Portrayed By: Ian Somerhalder

Name: Alaric Christian Saltzman

Portrayed By: Matthew Davis

Name: Jeremy Grayson Gilbert

Portrayed By: Steven R. McQueen

Name: Rebekah Ester Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Claire Holt

Name: Kol Drazan Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Nathaniel Buzolic

Name: Elijah Julius Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Daniel Gillies

Name: Niklaus Ashur Mikaelson

Portrayed By: Joseph Morgan


	2. Prologue

**A/N please read! I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own anything that is unfamiliar to you. There are going to be some differences in this story to the TV show but for the most part it stays on canon. This will start in season 3. The reason my OC was gone was because she got accepted in a school program that travels through Europe. She is back for her senior year. She is Elena's identical twin sister and she knows about Vampires, Werewolves and Witches but does not know that Elena knows. This will be a Damon/OC story.**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

_Prologue_

I can't believe I'm coming home. Coming back to Mystic Falls. This past year I have learned so much. I have experienced so much culture. I just wish my parents had been alive to hear about it. I realized on this trip that they would have wanted me to move on and that is what I did. I mourned and then I moved on. I visited so many places. After Elena told me I was adopted I felt betrayed by my parents but then I realized they were protecting me.

Although finding out I was Bulgarian made my visit to Bulgaria more special. It was enlightening to see all these different people and cultures and to find out who I truly am. I visited Ankara and Istanbul in Turkey, Moscow and Novgorod in Russia, Rome, Sicily, Milan, Venice and Florence in Italy, Berlin and Stuttgart in Germany, Madrid, Barcelona and the Canary Islands in Spain, Budapest in Hungary, Sofia, Burgas and Plovdiv in Bulgaria, Vienna in Austria, Oslo in Norway, Reykjavik in Iceland, Bucharest and Craiova in Romania, Stockholm in Sweden, Lapland and the Gulf of Bothnia in Finland, Paris and the Alps in France, Athens and the Ionian Islands in Greece, the Swiss Alps and Geneva in Switzerland, Monte Carlo in Monaco, London, Cardiff, Belfast, Edinburgh, Manchester, Liverpool, Glasgow, Bristol and Birmingham in the United Kingdom, Dublin in Ireland, Nicosia and Kyrenia in Cyprus, Zagreb in Croatia, and Amsterdam and Bonaire in the Netherlands.

I learned so much. We stayed for a week in each place. After the year was done we were supposed to go back home. Home for me was Mystic Falls. Instead I spent the remaining two months of summer in Paris, Spain and Italy. I also visited New York, Chicago, Florida and Hawaii. Now I was finally coming back.

Throughout this year I have discovered secrets. Dangerous ones. I learned that vampires, witches and werewolves exist. At first I was horrified but then I discovered the truth. Not all vampires are bad just like not all humans are good. We kill animals for food just like vampires kill us for food. They need blood to survive just like we need food. I learned to live life to its fullest and to take leaps and bounds, not play in the safe zone. This is why I got a couple tattoos. I got the quote "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened" tattooed on my left ankle, "Don't let the fear of failure keep you from living your life" tattooed on my right ankle, "Some love lasts a lifetime, True love lasts forever" tattooed on the right side of the bottom of my stomach, "Family, forever and always no matter what" tattooed on the back of my neck. I also got a picture of the country of Europe with the word Europe on it on my foot.

I will never regret that trip but I miss my family. It's time for me to come home. I didn't tell anyone I was coming home. I wanted it to be a surprise. I think they deserve something happy since our parents and Aunt Jenna died. I drive up to my house and park. There are cars in the driveway so I know someone is home. I walk up to the door and knock. Elena and a handsome dark haired man answer. "Surprise" I stated happily. "Katherine" the guy growls.


End file.
